1. Field of the Invention--The present invention pertains to the field of pyrotechnics, and more particularly, pertains to an infrared decoy flare used to protect jet fighter aircraft, or any other type of aircraft, from other planes, hostile missiles and the like having guidance systems that target the infrared energy from the aircraft's jet engines, or any other type of engines. The trajectory, and subsequent decoying, by the flare is enhanced over those of the previous art.
2. Description of the Prior Art--The prior art infrared flare devices offered very poor stability subsequent to infrared flare launching, and consisted of generally inadequate areodynamically shaped component members. Poor trajectory of the infrared flare caused concern in decoying capability, as the decaying trajectory of a launched infrared flare generally proved to be of a short distance and of questionable azimuthal stability.
The present invention enhances the performance of existing infrared decoy flares by enhancement of the aerodynamic characteristics and decoying capabilities.